The present invention relates to an electric cell for a hybrid electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting electric cells of a hybrid electric vehicle.
Generally, a hybrid electric vehicle employs a nickel metal hydride (Nixe2x80x94MH) electric cell as an auxiliary power source. However, a lithium electric cell, which can be a high performance auxiliary power source, has been widely developed.
An electric cell module can be manufactured by connecting a plurality of unit electric cells (1.2V) in parallel or in series. Conventionally, electric cells are generally connected together by a cell connector, and they are coupled through bolting or welding at terminals thereof.
A terminal of a lithium electric cell of a hybrid electric vehicle is a shallow plate that is made of copper and aluminum. The terminal is bent for a connection with a coupling panel. However, the terminal can be damaged and contacting resistance between the cells may increase. Furthermore, there is a drawback that the connected portion is easily damaged so that electrolyte inside the electric cell may escape.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an electric cell connecting apparatus that can prevent leakage of electrolyte of the electric cell, and that can increase charging convenience of the electric cell module by easily connecting the electric cells.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an electric cell connecting apparatus comprises a housing, a female connecting plate, a male connecting plate, and a terminal member. The housing is configured to receive a plurality of electric cells. The female connecting plate is provided with a plurality of holes that are formed to receive tabs of the electric cells according to a desired connection configuration of the electric cells. The male connecting plate is provided with a plurality of projections configured to be inserted into the holes of the female connecting plate, and the projections electrically connect the plurality of electric cells in a specific connection configuration. The terminal member is inserted into coupling holes that are formed in the male connecting plate, thereby contacting with an anode and a cathode of the electric cells to output an electric voltage of the cells.
Preferably, the female connecting plate is made of an insulating material, and it is preferable that the holes of the female connecting plate are formed with a predetermined inclination such that the tabs of the electric cells can be inserted into the holes without being bent. It is also preferable that the holes of the female connecting plate have a trapezoidal shape.
Preferably, the projections of the male connecting plate are made of a conducting material, and it is preferable that a portion excepting the projections of the female connecting plate is made of an insulating material. It is further preferable that a cooling hole is formed in the male connecting plate for cooling the electric cells.